Dark Chocolate
by LA Knight
Summary: Skyler receives a gift from Dimitri.... Sequel to Dark Memories 3: Wolf Charm.


**Dark Chocolate**

.

.

There's a package for me.

That's why our housekeeper called me downstairs. There's a package for me, from Russia. Without even touching it, I know it's from Dimitri.

When I finally manage to work up the courage to touch it, I flinch. I expect it to carry with its innocuous brown cardboard and stark, white labels the feelings and leftover psychic taints of all those who handled it before. I expect emotional overload.

What I get is a tingling in my fingertips when they touch the strong psychic shield surrounding the package. Dimitri has placed it there, protecting me in this small way. He knows I am sensitive to such things.

Almost against my will, a smile pulls at my lips. He has sent me something, a gift, and protected it for me so that I may touch it without fear.

Then I shake my head- I'm being silly. He thinks I'm his lifemate. Of course he'd do that for me.

Well... there's nothing for it except to open it and see what's inside.

The moment I cut the tape holding the package closed, the shield falls, and I catch the psychic impression of Dimitri. For a moment, I can see him as he puts this package together. He's sitting at a huge, black desk. Next to his computer is the blown glass figure of the male wolf. The mp3 player I sent him is hooked up to his computer, and my voice is playing on the speakers. There's the smell of chocolate, rich and dark, just the way I like it...

Then I'm back in this world. Was that real, what I saw? Was that how the scene was? Or is that just how I want it to be? Do I want him to always listen to my music, keep my gift close to him?

No, that's not it at all, because I don't want anything to do with him or any other Carpathian male. I am not Dimitri's lifemate, no matter what he might think, and don't want him fawning over me. That would just be weird, not to mention irritating. I get enough male attention from Gabriel and Lucian.

Still... ought to open the box and see what's in it.

So I do.

I underestimated Dimitri. He is crafty, and knows exactly how to get to me. The jerk has sent me chocolate.

He thinks I don't know his plan, but I do. He's trying to soften me up for when he wants to be overbearing and obnoxious. And he wants to make me so fat with calories that I don't have the ability to move about and defy him, because I've eaten so much chocolate.

Okay, kidding about that last bit. Still...

I poke the package with one finger. Seems safe enough. But what is it? Dark, milk, white?

I pull out a piece and smell it. The rich scent of chocolate makes saliva pool in my mouth. Maybe it's dark. I love dark chocolate. Then again, he might have gotten me white chocolate, which I hate.

Wait... am I seriously going to judge him on whether he gets me the right kind of chocolate? Am I really that shallow?

Part of me says _yes_, as I unwrap the chocolate piece. It's dark. Awesome.

Without hesitating, I pop it into my mouth. Luckily, chocolate is still one of the few human foods I can stomach without feeling sick.

The dark richness of the chocolate explodes in my mouth, accompanied by the sharp, sweet-tart taste of raspberry truffle. The man is a freaking genius. He got me chocolate, dark chocolate, and the first piece I picked out was my favorite kind. Well, fine. Score one more point in Dimitri's favor, what with the stuffed wolf. The cloak and pendant are fine... but my wolf companion is his first brownie point. The chocolate is the second.

After I've scarfed about three or four of the raspberry truffles- I can tell them apart from the rest because they're wrapped in ice blue and dark purple foil- I realize there's a letter tucked in between one of the many boxes. And there are many boxes- the package was as tall as my knees, and about a foot and a half wide square.

I open the letter, and feel my heart melting.

_Dear Skyler,_

_My under-secretary, Shellton, says that a proper token of affection is chocolate. I hope this is an acceptable gift to the extraordinary young woman whom I hope will one day become my lifemate. _

_There is also one box (the green and black one) for your parents, and a little pink one for your sister. I had Shellton pick out the colors- he insisted._

_I hope that, when you are comfortable, I may take up your mother on her offer to visit you, so that we may be able to get to know one another. But I will only ask this if you are comfortable with me doing so._

_I thank you, Skyler, for the mp3 player, the pictures, and the wolf figurine. It is of expert workmanship, and I applaud your skill._

_With all my love and devotion,_

_Dimitri_

Reading the letter makes me feel bizarre.

One the one hand, the idea of him sending me chocolate makes me smile at his thoughtfulness, and annoyed that he knows me so well. Him picking out stuff for my family makes me smile, too, but I have this sneaking suspicion he's trying to bribe Gabriel and Francesca.

The thought of him visiting fills me with panic- he can't come here!- but at the same time, my heart is crying out, "Yes! That's a great idea!" And the rest of me is yelling, "Are you _**insane**_!?"

My face gets hot when I think about how much he likes the wolf and admires my skill, which is stupid. He's just buttering me up. As for that love and devotion stuff, well... he thinks I'm his lifemate. Of course he thinks he loves me.

Still... I ought to write him a letter, to tell him I said thank you. Or call him? No, that'd be crazy. Who knows what I'd say? Who knows what he might say, either? I'd be crazy to call him.

I'll just write him a letter.

Amaranth might call me a coward but...

Wait.

Why am I thinking about Amaranth now? I haven't even told Gabriel and Francesca about them. I haven't thought about my old companions- fellow sufferers, Amaranth called us, and potential assassins is what Cordelia used to say- since Francesca healed me, except late, when I would be falling asleep and remembering.

So now why... didn't matter.

Amaranth could call me a chicken if she wanted, and the other girls could poke fun- if they were here, they probably would- but I wasn't calling Dimitri for anything.

A letter would suit him just fine.

**THE END**

--

Quick chronological reading order:

Dark Memories: Scarlet Cloak  
Dark Memories: Wolf Companion  
Dark Gifts: Silver and Gossamer  
Dark Gifts: Glass Wolves  
Dark Memories: Wolf Charm  
Dark Chocolate  
Dark Tales: Remembrance  
Dark Gifts: The Voice of An Angel  
Dark Tales: Dark Dance

Enjoy!


End file.
